dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Xicor
Xicor is a Dragon Ball AF villain, who exists in Toyble's Dragon Ball AF. He's the third son of Goku (and younger than Gohan, being born between 763 and 764 A.D.), created when Goku's genetic code, after he defeated Freiza, was stolen by Princess Lila (Western Supreme Kai, a Supreme Kai was thought to have been defeated by Kid Buu five million years ago but had survived his wrath) and fused with her own genetic code. His brothers are Goten and Gohan, but his personality is the total opposite of Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Appearance Xicor has very light skin, white hair with two black horns. He has red lines under his eyes and gray irises. He wears green clothes with blue shoes. When he powered up after breaking free from the sword, Xicor gained the lightning aura of a Super Saiyan 3. History How he came to be After Frieza's defeat on Namek, in 763 A.D., Goku was on his trip to the Yardrat planet where there Goku met "Princess Lila" (Western Supreme Kai). Goku was given a feast which later caused him to feel tired, prompting him to sleep. Using this opportunity, Lila steals a sample of Goku's DNA to create a ultimate being, Xicor. Lila soon makes her debut, along with Xicor, as the first antagonists of DBAF after Omega Shenron's defeat, arriving around one year (or two) after Omega Shenron's defeat (around 791 or 792 A.D.). When Xicor arrives, he is 28 years o While Goten and Uub were stopping Pilaf and his gang from robbing a bank, two space pods landed in a wasteland, with the Western Supreme Kai emerging with her son Xicor. The two immediately head to find Earth's greatest power and come across Goten, whom they nearly kill and causes a great shockwave around the whole planet. Gohan senses the power and comes to his brother's aid, questioning who Goten's attackers are. Xicor reveals himself as Gohan's brother and son of the Western Supreme Kai, greatly shocking Gohan. Vegeta and Trunks arrive as well to combat the invaders. Xicor then demonstrates his power by destroying half of the Earth with a simple energy wave. An enraged Vegeta battles Xicor but despite his Super Saiyan 4 transformation (there are implications that he perfected the transformation) he is no match for the awful might of Xicor. As Vegeta is pummeled, Gohan's tail suddenly appears and Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan 4 (his tail regrew somehow, probably through natural processes or training, and achieves this transformation while training). Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Trunks battle Xicor in a titanic battle but, despite their combined power and Gohan's attempt to call Goku, they are ultimately no match for Xicor's awesome strength and drain all of their power. With all their energy exhausted, the heroes stand no chance against Xicor. However, before Xicor can act again, Kibitoshin appears and attempts to seal Xicor with the "Kai-Kai Divine Sealing Wave" into the Z-Sword, but the Western Supreme Kai intervenes and manages to prevent the sealing. Before Xicor can destroy the sword, Gohan picks it up and attempts to attack Xicor with it, but is actually distracting him, buying time for Dende to restore Kibitoshin's strength. Kibitoshin attempts to seal Xicor once again and despite Western Supreme Kai attempting to interfere once again, they succeed. The Western Supreme Kai, in a fit of rage attacks Kibitoshin and Dende, then attempts to release Xicor from the Z sword. Just than Vegeta stands before Western Supreme Kai to stop her from releasing Xicor. However the higher class Kai proves too much for the weakened Vegeta and is defeated. But while the Western Supreme Kai is distracted by Vegeta, Kibitoshin grabs her from behind with a full nelson. Kibito Kai than teleports the two of them to another planet where Kibitoshin self-destructs killing himself and the Western Supreme Kai. Kibitoshin though did the sealing technique incorrectly, thus causing Xicor to be held within to Z sword in only 1 month. Knowing this, Old Kai tells the Z fighters and their siblings to make preparations to revive Goku out of the Dragon Realm. In order to do this, they needed 7 Super Saiyans to cast their light onto the Dragon Balls (which were turned into stone after Goku went with Shenron to the Dragon realm). Vegeta claims that they don't need Goku and that he can handle him alone. Trunks disagrees with this and goes to Planet Namek with Goten to revive Broly so he can provide help against Xicor and the process of bringing back Goku. Broly questions why he is alive and on Earth when he finds Vegeta in front of him, causing him to react insanely and charges at Vegeta. He is obstructed by Gotenks and is easily outmatched. He is taken to Capsule Corps, where later on he escapes and is obstructed by Pikkon. Trunks and Goten gives up and goes off with Vegeta to train in a similar device like the Hyerbolical Time Chamber. One month has past and Vegeta and Trunks, plus Mr. Satan and Krillin, awaits for Xicor to come out of the Z sword. Xicor does so with the same insane Ki level, replying to the Z fighters "that they will pay". Will the Z Fighters be able to defeat the "Saiyan God"? Skills *Full Power Energy Wave *Death Ball *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **10x Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb *Kaioken *Hurricane Kick *Destructive Punch *Killer Shockwave *Super Destructive Wave *Full Power Energy Sphere *Time to DIE!!! Transformations Depending on the type of fanfiction a person reads, Xicor might have an ability to transform. In Toyble's version of Dragon Ball AF, Xicor can't transform, but is implied to be the equivalent of a Super Saiyan 5. In other fanfictions, however, Xicor can transform, although he transforms after the Xicor Saga. Power When Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 4 fought Xicor, Xicor was able to swat Vegeta around like a little insect. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan also proved to being too weak against Xicor's awesome might, although he and Vegeta were able to get some decent hits in. In fact, when Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Trunks all fired a combined blast at Xicor at full power, even though he was able to knock it out of the way, Xicor was tired out by the blast. Then, a month later, when Goku reached Super Saiyan 5, Xicor was supposedly blown away by his transformation. Even a Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta who trained five years in a Hyperbolic Time Chamber-like device was able to fight evenly with him, although it was only because Xicor was only holding back his true power. When he powered up, though, he started beating down everyone else. This puts Xicor at least close to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's level, since Goku was implied to be stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's level when he ascended into Super Saiyan level 5.But this is only the Half. once Lord Bills appeared in front of Xicor and bills couldnt even touch him. This shows how powerfull Xicor is Trivia *Suprisingly, in some versions of DBAF, Xicor is portrayed as an antihero or even a protagonist. In Dragon Ball AF (Disasters GoOn's version), for example, he turns into a protagonist after he is defeated by Goku. Finally i am done bye people Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Disasters GoOn